


We Never Said Our Love Was Evergreen, Or As Unchanging As The Sea

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ezra watches Aria at graduation, he wonders if Aria will still think of him once she leaves for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Said Our Love Was Evergreen, Or As Unchanging As The Sea

As Ezra sat in the audience watching Aria follow Hanna towards the stage to claim her diploma, he remembered how once they had counted the days to this day, when she would no longer be his student and they could be out in the open. Of course, that hadn’t been the way things had worked out.

He still thought that he had made the right decision, and Aria had now finally admitted to him that she had realised the same. Ezra watched her chatting with her friends, with her brother, and with Andrew, and he knew that this was the life she should have had throughout her junior and senior years instead of sneaking around with him, having to deal with his family, his crazy ex and the son who turned out not to be his.

Aria’s place at SCAD was confirmed now, and she was going to get the chance at a fresh start, away from everything that had happened with A, a chance to make the most of her college years in the way she hadn’t with her high school.

Ezra knew it was the right thing for both of him. Yet as he watched Aria walk away from the stage, away from him, he hoped that there was a part of Aria that would still think of him sometimes after she’d gone.


End file.
